Amusement
by ap-q-n
Summary: "So, I was thinking – " "Yo, Beckett!" Seriously, Esposito, now? Caskett. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** _This idea came to me really randomly while I was watching _Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog_ (I don't even know, they're not related in any way) so here it is, all in fan fiction form. This will probably be a two- or three-shot, depending on how the story comes to me. Hope you like it. Drop a review, hmm?_

**Summary: **"So, I was thinking – " "Yo, Beckett!" Seriously, Esposito, now? Caskett.

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own _Castle_, though I'm sure you may have thought that. Yep. I don't own _Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog_ either, and I'm really anxious for the sequel. Hurry up, Joss Whedon.

* * *

"Hey, Kate."

The way he says _Kate_ makes her feel all bubbly inside, but she can't let that show now. They're at work. Yes, _they _and _work,_ this is practically Castle's second job now. Castle makes his way towards her desk, and sets down her daily coffee. She smiles, because oh – it's just so sweet how he's managed to bring her a coffee almost every day for years.

"Hey."

Castle mirrors her smile at the returned greeting and plops down into his chair. "Whew, got anything on the case?"

Beckett's smile falters, because this case is just so extremely difficult and stressing. Three murders, too-many-to-count twists, so many suspects – and they all lead back to square one.

She sighs, and shakes her head. "No. The license plate that Ryan ran – nothing. Nothing important, anyway."

Castle sighs as well, slumping a little further into the chair. Beckett knows that this case has been getting to him because of the way he isn't as bouncy anymore; because he doesn't spout out hundreds of theories in just a matter of seconds. She badly wants to just reach out with her hand and smooth out his furrowed brow – but she doesn't. She can't. Not when they're in the middle of a bullpen with a swarm of police officers bustling this way and that.

Suddenly, the writer jumps up. And when Kate gives him a weird look, he gently sits again, a bright _something_ gleaming in his eyes.

Beckett raises an eyebrow, waiting for Castle to start.

"Listen. This case has been hard on us, and we kind of need to relax for a moment, right?"

She tilts her head ever so slightly, a small smile starting to form on her lips.

"So, I was thinking – "

"Yo, Beckett!"

She shuts her eyes tightly. _Seriously, Esposito, now? Now of all times, when Castle was supposedly going to ask me to dinner or something else sort-of-kind-of romantic like that?_

Before anyone could notice, Beckett opens her eyes again, not wanting anyone to notice her frustration at being interrupted during a long moment with Castle for, what, the _gazillionth_ _time?_

She lets out a barely audible huff of breath, which Castle catches just in time to quirk up his mood after the interruption.

"Umm… you okay?" Esposito asks, acting hesitant, but Beckett knows he's smirking. And she thought the detective was rooting for the moment when Castle and her got together, yet he and his partner were always finding some time to butt in with new information that usually doesn't end up anywhere.

She glares at him, and nods curtly, obviously displeased.

"Okay, so, me and Ryan were looking through Dan Burton's phone records again, and we saw something we didn't see before. He called this number," he points to his paper, "four times during the week before the first murder, each lasting under two minutes."

She nods.

"But," Castle says, "it could be a coincidence. Four times – that's not really much. He could've been calling a pizza shop or a take-out place or something."

"Yeah, but we thought it wouldn't hurt to check, especially at the spot we're in right now."

Beckett sighs. "Yeah, you should see to that. This case is really irritating me. Hope you find something."

Esposito gives a half-hearted smile and turns around, leaving for his desk.

* * *

They finally close the case, after checking out the mysterious phone number.

And boy, does Kate sigh in relief.

She feels so much better. The burden of the case has finally lifted off as she told the victims' families that the murderer was caught.

But – she's still kind of hoping. She's waiting for Castle to finish whatever he was saying before, before they were interrupted by _ugh Esposito_. So now, she waits.

And Beckett doesn't have to wait long. As she sits at her old, worn desk, filling out the annoying-paperwork-that-Castle-doesn't-help-with, he comes. Castle saunters through the bullpen, coming back from God-knows-where-he's-been. She tries really hard not to smile, not to let her emotions seep out of her facial pores (what?), but it's really hard not to when the man she loves (again, what?) is coming towards her with that sly grin that crinkles his eyes in that beautiful way (oh my goodness _what?_).

"Kate!"

He looks so delighted, and Beckett tries really hard, again, not to smile. But she does.

"Hmm?"

"I feel so… refreshed. That case – it's finally over."

"You know, you could've stayed home. You didn't have to be here almost 24/7."

"But I had to. I wanted to. And, are you saying that you don't like me being here?" he gasps, an overly dramatic expression falling over his face.

She doesn't reply to that. She really should've, said something like _you irritate me horrendously_ but she doesn't, because really, he doesn't. Did that make sense? She doesn't know. She doesn't care. All she cares about right now is how Castle's lips quirk up at her speechlessness. And _oh, those lips – _

"So. Mind if I finish what I was going to say before?"

"Go for it," she says, smiling softly.

"Okay." He clears his throat, as if he's getting ready for a speech (oh, _no,_ _not_ a proposal, right? …right?). "I was thinking. Want to… go out, with me? To somewhere, to dinner," he stutters, as if he isn't sure of what he's saying.

Kate bites her bottom lip, but the smile flows out anyway. He's so cute, so sweet. "Uh, where is that somewhere?"

His eyes widen. He can't believe she hadn't said no yet. _Ohmygodwhatifshesaysyes – _He still needs to answer her question. "It's… it's a secret. A surprise."

She lifts an eyebrow. "You know I don't like surprises," she reminds him, her regular Beckett voice back.

He jumps, as if he'd been hit or something. "No. I mean, yeah, I know. But trust me. You'll like this one. It's awesome."

(He feels so _himself_ again to be using the word awesome without burly gang police lecturing him about being a grown man.)

Kate smiles. "Okay."

Castle freezes. _What?_ "What?"

Beckett lifts an eyebrow again. "I said 'okay.' Or do you want me to change my mind?"

"Oh. _Oh._ No, no, no. Okay. Okay. What? Okay?"

She smiles, because she thinks that his stuttering is adorable. "Yeah. Okay."

"You'll… you'll go out, on a date, with… me?"

"Yeah, Castle. Unless you want me to say no, because – "

"_No!_ No, no, it's good. It's all good. Let me just… get this straight…"

"_Castle."_

"Shutting up now."

* * *

_Thoughts? Reviews are appreciated. Especially if you want to know what happens next. *wiggles eyebrows*_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** _So it's back. I was surprised at the flood of hits/alerts/faves, so here it is, the next chapter, earlier than it should have been. :D Hope you like it. Reviews are awesome, just to let you know._

* * *

She's never been this anxious about a date before. She's been hurrying back and forth in her apartment, trying to make her hair look perfect, make-up perfect, but no dress because Castle had sternly stated _not a fancy date, not an evening – I'll pick you up in the morning._

So, here she is, _really really_ trying to not to overreact but she is anyway because she's just so nervous and she doesn't even know why and she really shouldn't be because this is her partner and best friend and her palms are sweating and _no she can't find a purse_ and _where are her sunglasses_ and –

A knock resounds through the cold apartment.

_Oh no._

But, no, she needs to be strong. Brave. Why is she so nervous? This is Castle of all people, the man she is most comfortable with. All thoughts aside – she walks to the front door. Straightening out her hair for the millionth time and slipping into a pair of flats, she opens up.

* * *

Castle's breath is taken away. She looks the same, yes, but – maybe it's just the idea of a date that makes her all the more beautiful. He told her to wear regular clothes, nothing fancy, and, well, what she's wearing just yells _Kate_ right into his face. And he likes it.

She gives him a shy smile (what is there to be shy about?) and greets, "Hey, Castle."

Her voice brings him back to reality and he grins. "Hey."

And here's what really surprises him – Kate steps forward and wraps her arms around him; the full length of her body pressed to his as she hugs him. He immediately hugs her back, wanting the moment to last as long as possible. Finally, after what is a little too long to be a friendly embrace, the detective pulls back.

"I really wanted to do that all morning."

Castle lifts an eyebrow and grins. "Really, Detective? Your wish today was to give me, your ruggedly handsome writer, a hug?"

Kate can't help it but smile when he says _your_ _writer_ and says, "Shut up."

His smile grows even wider, if possible. Lifting an arm out for her, he announces, "Shall we go now, milady?"

She rolls her eyes at the name and puts her arm in his, pressing close. "Yeah. Let's go."

* * *

"Where are we going anyway?" she asks as they ride down the elevator of her apartment building, still arm-in-arm.

"I told you. Surprise."

Kate pouts, and keeps quiet the rest of the ride, which Castle finds adorable.

When they arrive at the first floor and walk out of the building, Castle's town car is waiting in the front. He opens the door for her and lets her in, and then follows afterwards.

* * *

The vehicle slowly pulls to a stop, but Beckett can't see outside of the windows very well because they're tinted so dark. All she can see is that the place is very crowded.

"Where are we?"

"Come out and see."

Castle opens the door, gets out, and reaches a hand in to help her out of the car. When she comes out, she is greeted with the crowds of adventuring families and teenagers with their friends, and even other couples like them. The first thing she sees is a roller coaster, and she instantly knows where they are – an amusement park. And the thing about this that makes her smile is that it's just so Castle; such a Castle thing. The homeland for children and families, where they spend a day of fun – that's where they are.

"Castle, this is… this is really great," she breathes, because it's been such a long time since she's been to an amusement park, since before – yeah, she doesn't want to think about those tragic memories at such a happy moment like this.

The writer just smiles and takes her hand. She intertwines her fingers with his, which makes him smile even brighter. The duo walk to the ticket stand and Castle hands over two crisp tickets – he must've bought them beforehand. The little gate opens for them and they slide through, into the colorful land of fun.

Rick hastily guides them over to several different rides, but of course they aren't the big ones. So Kate pulls him away, towards the larger ones – the ones that are super high and have loop-dee-loops and the likes. And then, Castle tries to man up and go on them like he's afraid of nothing, but ends up screaming like a little girl with Kate doubling over in laughter next to him as he sulks about.

So then, the detective feels bad about being so mean to him, and buys him a cotton candy, which immediately makes him bouncy and smiley again, and, just – she's having a really great time.

When lunch comes around, Castle and Beckett sit down at a bench, both carrying the original amusement park meal – hot dogs. Kate smiles at him, because she's so happy being here, with him. No murders, no paperwork – she honestly never thought she could be this glad to not be working.

Rick scarfs down his hot dog as Kate takes small bites, and he asks, "Having a good time?"

She grins. "Yeah. Really good."

She receives a soft smile from him.

* * *

It's nearing dusk. The sun is slowly starting to fall lower in the sky, streaking beams of orange and almost pink across the clouds that have gathered. The crowds of the park lessen, as exhausted families begin to go home after a long day of laughing and smiling and possibly even screaming. The writer and the detective are sitting in a secluded area under a tree, facing a bright orange roller coaster that looms over a rippling lake.

Kate sighs in contentment. She's hasn't been this happy in such a long time. She's leaning on Castle, her head down on his shoulder. He has his right arm wrapped around her waist, his fingers absentmindedly tracing patterns on her hip.

"Want to go home?"

_Home._ The word rings in her ears. Because he didn't say _my home_ or _your home,_ he said _home._

"Yeah. Think it's time."

"Yeah?"

She turns her head, her chin now resting on his shoulder, and she smiles.

But then – all of a sudden – he's so close. And getting even closer. And then, she doesn't even realize that she's leaning in.

Their lips meet, soft and gentle, not rushed. They want to savor it.

* * *

And, later, when they're both lying in his bed with the gazillion-thread-count sheets, bare skin shining in the moonlight, it's more passionate. _Much_ more.

"Kate."

"Yeah?" she whispers, smiling softly.

"I love you."

Her smile slowly fades. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

She sighs loudly, and raises her head to place a gentle kiss on his lips. "Me too. I love you too."

He grins.

* * *

_Alright, well, that's it! This is the last chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Drop a review, eh?_


End file.
